dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Kai
Master Kai (also known as Primordial Kai) was the first original Kai, and was one of the former participants in the “War of the Primordials”. Before his reign as a deity, his participation in the war shaped the Seven Universes, until he took on the role of the first generation of deities to be guardians of his chosen Universe. History Long before the seven Universes came into existence, there was one timeless void that was occupied by countless near non-living entities. Many of these elements evolved while co-existing in the void and had learn to take living shape. It was then that these beings would ultimately be referred in legend as“The Primordials”. Eventually, the Primordials engaged in an endless conflict where many sought dominance and control. This war spanned over eternity, shaping and expanding their surroundings vastly into what would be a chronological existence known as the Universes, thus putting an end to the void. One Primordial being particular had begun to resent the struggles involved in the war, witnessing the great deal of suffering. It kept itself hidden in a newly developed universe, refusing to fight any longer among the others. For countless eons, it went through many stages of physical evolution, changing from one form to another while staying hidden and unconcerned with the result of the war. This decision proved to be his safe haven as many Primordials had eventually perished in the war. Seeing how his adopted home had begun to take life of it's own, this being that would be known as the deity Kai, influenced life in the universe considerably and hoped to do the same for the other Universes that were also thriving. Kai was inspired to take part in civilization with his final form. Although he initially watched over those who lived in a state of peace and prosperity, there were countless beings in the Universe that took on the nature of greed, selfishness, desire for power, and needs for destruction. To Master Kai's dismay, the realization of threats to order in the universe came through a race of powerful and evil beings spawned throughout the Universe. Master Kai had taken upon himself to fight against such evils. Although Master Kai overtime would maintain order in the Universe, it was a task that overwhelmed him and the forces of darkness showed no signs of relenting. After many eons of protecting and fighting for order, a weary Master Kai would start a Kai lineage, as they would become the deities responsible for maintaining peace throughout the Universe. After training many Kais to take his place, Master Kai himself chose to retire into an existence unknown. Appearance In his final humanoid appearance, even though Master Kai did not look as old as lesser Kais such as Old Supereme Kai and Grand Kai, Master Kai was not only easily the oldest of any Kai, but was far older than even the seven Universes themselves. Like many of his old Primordial “brethren” Master Kai took on many forms over the course of eternity. During his reign as Kai over the Universe, Master Kai had eventually taken on the form of a tall humanoid being with long dark grayish hair, with light purple skin, and green glowing eyes. He was able to materialize clothing and forge a staff he used to oversee the Universe using the staff's orb. Authority Master Kai was the highest authority among the Kais and many other deities, even greater than that of Supreme Kai. Other younger deities, for instance, those who had taken the mantle as Gods of Destruction, were aware of Master Kai's status and accomplishments, thus highly respected (and possibly feared) him. Whis, who was the teacher and attendant to the reigning God of Destruction Lord Beerus, had advised Beerus that the Master Kai was a being they should always show respect and never oppose in case Master Kai would somehow return. Goku became shocked by these revelations as Whis and Beerus were among the most powerful beings he had ever come across, and yet Master Kai was considered to have greatly surpass even them. Power and Abilities Master Kai's power was awe-inspiring throughout the course of time. He possessed near endless abilities, but some that were most notable would be his physical strength that was believed to be strong enough to move an entire planet with brute force alone, and speed that was often confused with instantaneous movements or instant transmissions. In the art of combat, he could fire powerful projectiles at any length within an entire Universe, even attacking evil realms or domains housing demonic forces such as the early Majins, from a distance. He was also known to be able to create and manipulate life throughout worlds, easily capable of turning worlds that are uninhabitable wastelands into thriving worlds that can support life. Like a few other deities, Master Kai also had some control over the force of Time itself. Many times he used this ability to undo the events that had spawned evil in the universe, with only little success over the course of eternity. Personality Although Master Kai was wise and benevolent, the endless conflicts of war among the Primordials and the evils that threatened the Universe had taken their toll on Master Kai as far as his lack of patience for fighting. The only times he would made exceptions to his resentment of fighting was only by training other deities, molding them to protect the Universe. This was in fact his final task before retiring once and for all. He did, however, enjoyed life and spent much of his time among mortal beings who were thriving throughout the course of history. Because of his power as well as his love and passion for mortals and their worlds, Master Kai had proven to be arguably the greatest protector in the Universe.